The Big Monchhi Book
All the knowledge of the tribe, accumulated since the dawn of time, is listed in this kind of encyclopedia of Monchhichi country. Fauna, flora, diseases, remedies, spells of Aikor, secrets of the Dream Tree, making dreams... Almost nothing escapes the Great Monchhi Book which Sylvus and Leafy consult in Sylvus' laboratory. Other Monchhichi can consult it if Sylvus is not there. But there is a "Forbidden Chapter" that only Sylvus has access to, as it contains information that could be dangerous if misused. It happens that a Monchhichi, for a personal reason, oversteps the prohibition... at his own risk and peril. Wildlife The monchhibugs Monchhibugs are large, ladybug-like flying insects with a telescopic trunk that allows them to catch harmful insects, like a chameleon's tongue. They are about the size of a cat compared to a human. They are adorable and even downright touching, when they make telescopic kisses to the Monchhichi. Aïkor has a phobia. The presence of a monchhibug makes him completely panic. Except Bella, who lives with Polllinia, the monchhibugs do not live in the Dream Tree. But, they come every day, led by Fieldo, to raid on parasitic insects. * The domestic monchhibugs: Fieldo's herd. * The wild monchhibugs: They live in the Grasslands. * The twinkly monchhibugs : Extremely rare monchhibug species, living in the Forbidden Labyrinth. These monchhibugs never venture outside this labyrinth, except in extreme emergencies. They are blue and wear Moonstones on their elytra, which sparkle and produce a small crystalline sound that allows them to locate themselves in the Forbidden Labyrinth. It is these monchhibugs that allow the Tsurus to orient themselves in the sky during the Moonless Nights, huddling together, thus producing a ray of light that leaves towards the sky (see "The night of the twinkly monchhibugs"). Scratchamites These are the Monchhichi fleas. Monchhisting Bees or wasps from Monchhichi country. Nests on trees, sensitive to noise. There are several species: * The striped monchhisting: Very dangerous monchhisting who live in the Black Rock Desert. Their honey is very good and contributes to the recipe for the roll of chhinanas with honey. * The voracious monchhisting: These monchhisting love monchhibug eggs and excrete chhinanas (see "The Long Journey Part I"). * The pointed monchhisting: monchhisting who love chhipok, whose powerful sting makes it possible to make explosion resistant surfaces as the "bubble" of Aïkor. Parasites Small flying insects that feed (among others) on the leaves of the Dream Tree. To prevent them from swarming, Fieldo brings his monchhibugs to the Tree every day to pest control it. The Spy Beetle Aïkor's Scarab which spies for its Master with the help of a crystal at its neck which retransmits (like a camera) images directly in the crystal ball of the sorcerer. Electro-Beetle Beetle that can form an electric arc at the end of its horns. These beetles send an electric shock to anyone who touches them (see "The Secret Letter"). Vegetation Wild Plants The Adorable Plant whose pollen smells deliciously good. Anyone who sprays themselves with this pollen becomes adorable. So much so that all those who smell them will be under a spell and carry out the four wills of the beloved person (see "Irresistible Twig"). Chhinanas Ordinary fruit growing on the Dream Tree. Sort of banana. Glowing Fruits Extraordinary fruit growing only at the top of the Dream Tree. The Monchhichi pick them up and draw the Elixir allowing the Tsurus to fly away and offer pretty dreams to children. Monchhibonzai Plant of the Grasslands whose sap makes shrink. Wild Chhipear Trees Tree growing only in the Valley of the Giant Beetles, giving chhipears (large pears), delicious in Bess' pies (see "The Bad seed"). Grunting Flowers Flowers with corolla growing in the Lotus Valley and emitting growls that can appear as those of a dangerous animal (see "The Long Journey, Part 2"). Snake-Plants Plants growing in the Labyrinth of the Snakes. Equipped with bud-eyes to detect intruders, these plants suck the unwanted ones with their "tongues" before sending them back to where they came from. Stone Rose Rare flower growing in the Black Rock Desert (Aikor Territory). It thaws the Dream Tree, once its pollen is sprinkled on the part reached by a spell of Aïkor. Laboratory Plants and Seeds Chhimomille Sylvus makes herbal teas against coughs and small colds (see "A tea for Sylvus"). Chhiplop Plant growing in Grasslands. The seeds of this plant are used in the preparation of the dream Elixir. Thus give a glittery aspect (see "Save Bella!). Pollinia's Garden Flowers Chhichoum Flowers in the garden of Pollinia that give off a lot of pollen (see "The Joking Tsurus"). Chhipock Plant in the garden of Pollinia which smells very bad Chhipur Plant in Pollinia's garden. Antidote against the Tsurus who became blue and mischievous (see "The Joking Tsurus") Chhirose Pretty plant whose petals can be used as ingredients in cakes of Bess the pastry cook (see "The Drowsy Cake"). Plants Used By Aikor Suction-all Plant of Aïkor which has for mission to suck the Glowing Fruits of the Tree. But the plant sucks all the objects in its path. When it is full, it "releases" all that it has absorbed (see "Stop Thief!"). Malificia Leaves used by Aïkor to prepare a potion which will transform him into Monchhichi (see "A Monchhichi for a day").